The Springtime Spiral
by Leeslotus1028
Summary: At a young age Gai adopts Naruto How will he grow up with the love of a father and Fires of youth on his side, and just what is it thats can hunt down the akatsuki how will this affect Naruto? Naru/FemHaku many other pairings
1. Naruto finds springtime

XxX

**XxX**

**A/N: yeah the next chapter of **_**The One True Path Demon of the Hidden Leaves**_** once I find a USB cord or USB port. For now this story is called:**

_**The Spring-Time Spiral**_

**I would really like to have a new name by the next chapter so I'll take suggestions. And my best friend is picking up **_**Kikaichu Kitsune**_**and I forced him to write this authors note and he did MWAHAHAHAHAHA enjoy the story. Remember suggestions!**

**XxX**

_**Four years after the Kyuubi attack**_

**XxX**

Maito Gai Konoha's premier taijutsu expert walked down one of his villages many alleys thinking about something highly disturbing he had seen earlier today. "How could the people of the village be so very un-youthful?" He had come to a decision one that would change his life forever.

**XxX**

_**Flashback**_

_**XxX**_

Gai walked by Konoha's orphanage on his way back to his apartment after a particularly trying mission. "My springtime's of youth need much replenishing." He said before a loud scream pierced his ears. He turned his head quickly only to see a woman who appeared to be in her early fifties beating a small child.

"You dare ask for more food you little beast you the demon who killed my son ask for food!" she said bringing her foot down hard on the small boys chest. Gai saw this and jumped over grabbing the older woman's foot.

"I believe you are acting with poor judgment miss" he said letting her foot down "This child is no murderer and you know it." He bent down to help the child up "Are you hurt little one?" Gai said as the small child ran away into the building. The old woman glared at Gai.

"You saved the little monster once he belongs to me unless some moron decides to raise a demon." She said walking towards other children showing care and love when dealing with them.

**XxX**

_**End flashback**_

**XxX**

Gai burst into the Hokage's office "Hokage-sama I've come to a decision." After Gai's proclamation the Hokage sighed

"Let me guess Gai, Kakashi offended your honor and now you want an official duel?" With an intense stare at the Hokage, Gai replied

"There are far greater atrocities going on in this village than my rival's hip attitude!" The Hokage stared at Gai with a look of shock on his face He didn't take his rivalry with Kakashi lightly. "Naruto Uzimaki-" The Hokage sighed at the mention of Naruto's name if this was another complaint he was going to go ballistic. "He's being horribly mistreated at the orphanage I want to adopt him and show him the ways of youth." The Hokage had a shocked expression on his face never had anyone shown Naruto much concern let alone ask to adopt him.

"He'll be so excited that some one wants to adopt him I'll get the paper work through but Gai I want you know this isn't like one of your contest with Kakashi this will take long turn commitment." Gai stared at him with eyes full of passion.

"Hokage-sama I know this will be a challenging endeavor but this will also be the most important thing I'll ever do with my life I will put all of the fiery passions of my youth into making sure my son has a great childhood." Gai proclaimed noth with his usual passion but with an intensity that spoke in volumes of his commitment to his soon to be son. The Hokage smiled and walked over to Gai.

"Tomorrow I want you to come to the orphanage first thing in the morning to pick up Naruto spend tonight picking up everything he's going to need a bed and other necessities for his room and take him clothes shopping when you pic him up okay." After the Hokage finished Gai had a fire in his eyes.

"I will complete these tasks with more youth then you have ever seen Hokage-sama." Gai said as He ran out the door to pick up thing for his son all the time hoping he makes a good father.

**XxX**

**A/N: well that's the start I have a lot of the story planned out and it isn't going to resemble the original storyline very much hope you guys like it **


	2. A new life

XxX

**XxX**

**A/N: Hey I hope you all liked the first chapter all those who reviewed are AWESOME V well here we go Warning I didn't put in last chapter I hate Sasuke, Sakura and am not a big Hinata fan they will not be treated nicely **

**XxX**

_**The morning of the adoption**_

**XxX**

Gai excitedly walked to the orphanage to pick up his new son. He began to get more excited and started to run at full speed when he got there the Matriarch was standing next to the Hokage Naruto was hiding behind the old mans leg. Gai walked up to Naruto and bent down to his level. "Do you know who I am Naruto?" Gai asked Naruto extending his hand. Naruto looked to gai and said shyly.

"The old man said you where going to be my father is that true are you my dad now?" He asked with a small amount of both fear and excitement. Gai stood up and did his classic good guy pose.

"I'm Maito Gai Konoha's beautiful green beast and your father Maito Naruto." Naruto smiled and jumped onto the man with a big hug. At this point the Matriarch shouted at Naruto.

"Don't touch real people you little monster!" Gai got a look of rage on his face as he set Naruto down and picked the woman up by the fron of her shirt.

"Don't you EVER insult my son again you un-youthful harlot I don't believe in some one who can't protect themselves especially a woman but for you an acceptation is most tempting." Gai said with so much venom in his voice that the tension was palatable to those around them. The Woman got a fearful look on her face as Naruto looked amazed.

"Wow your really cool and, and, ummm… youthful." Naruto said trying to impress his new father with a word he might like. Gai looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"One day you shall be as youthful as I am." He said dropping the old woman. "Come on Lets get some ramen." Naruto got a confused look on his face.

"What's ramen Tou-san??"

**XxX**

**One year later**

**XxX**

Naruto and Gai had been living together for about a year now and to say Gai rubbed off on Naruto was a drastic understatement. "YOSH TOU-SAN YOU SAID I WAS MEETING SOME OF YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL FRIENDS TODAY I AM MOST INVIGORATED!" Yelled the blonde who was wearing a green spandex suit much like his fathers Gai smiled at his son.

"Yes my youthful son we will be meeting my good friends Anko and my eternal rival Kakashi." As he said this Naruto was practically pulling him out of his bed. Gai laughed at his sons enthusiasm glad that he was happy to meet new people he got dressed and led Naruto to a small restaurant popular among the elite ninja's of the village. After spotting his two friends he led Naruto over to them.

"Hello my father's friends are the spring-times of your youth over flowing?" Naruto asked holding out his hand. Anko stood up quickly and pointed to Gai.

"How could you Gai why would you corrupt an small child with that out fit and the talking EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!!" After several minutes of Gai getting yelled at all three Jonins where sitting down and having a conversation about Naruto Who was wasting a weeks worth of allowance on the claw game in the front of the restaurant. "Gai how have things been with the villagers concerning the gaki?" Anko asked knowing from experience that the villagers weren't quick to accept. Gai sighed and took a swig of his sake that the three were sharing.

"Most un-youthful Anko they still throw things at him and call him a beast and a monster very few people will let him into shops and stores it's just not a good environment for him." Kakashi was next to speak, putting his favorite orange book down.

"Gai you've been taking a lot less missions wouldn't you need money with Naruto around now more then ever?" Kakashi, who despite finding his friend annoying still liked him was concerned about his mission intake falling. Gai was quick to respond with a sad answer.

"I can't leave him home alone and I can't find any daycare program that will take him and he can't go to the academy till next year. I really miss missions." Anko got a smile on her face as when Gai finished.

"Hey Gai most of my work is in the village so I could baby-sit while you go on missions and I can teach him how to ignore the villagers come on please." She said poking Gai in his side. Gai smiled at his friend and embraced her in as hug.

"That is a most youthful suggestion!" He said as she was crushed under Gai's immense strength. After Gai let Anko go Naruto came running up to the three ninja's.

"Look what I one look, look, look, look, look" he said holding up a plushy snake, "And it only cost me fifteen dollars." All three jonins got a look on there face.

"Son that would have only cost five dollars in a store you do know that, right?" As Gai said this Naruto face-faulted.

"UN-YOUTHFUL MACHINE HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY HARD EARNED MONEY!" Naruto said as he pointed in the direction of said machine. The Jonins all had a slight laugh at his expense.

"Naruto how would you like if my friend Anko watched you for a bit, while I went on a mission?" Naruto looked slightly afraid as he hid behind Gai. Anko got an understanding look on her face.

"You're afraid I'll try and hurt you aren't you?" Naruto gave her a small nod as he inched away from Gai slightly. "Well you know your dad would never leave you with some one who would hurt and it's most un-youthful" Anko shuttered at her use of the word. "To not try and meet new people." Naruto looked at her and nodded his head.

"Do I still get to train?" He asked no longer hiding behind Gai. Anko smiled at him.

"If you do really well I'll give you a most youthful prize." Anko blanched at the fact she used the word again without realizing it.

"Really YATTA!!" Naruto said bouncing around the table making some of the other patrons of the bar laugh.

XxX

The day of Gai's mission

XxX

Gai had just dropped Naruto off ant Anko's house for a week while he went on a mission to go and kill a corrupt member of the water daimyo council who was trying to start a coup. Naruto looked at Anko with a smile and walked over to her. "Yosh Anko-san I'm looking forward to spending the week with you and earning the youthful prize you mentioned!" Naruto said as he grinned widely. Anko smirked at Naruto as she led him into her house this week was going to be fun and with any luck Naruto would ditch the spandex. "So can you help with a bit of my training Anko-san?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the woman. Anko grinned widely.

"That's Anko-sensei Naruto." She said as pulled a stick of dango out of her fridge. Naruto bowed in apology.

"Sorry My disrespect was most un-youthful." Anko grinned at him and started to ask questions.

"What's Gai training you in right now kid?" Naruto grinned at her.

"Well I have learned a bit of Gouken and He is trying to teach me the Bunshin but I am not very good I can't manage to do it." Naruto looked down at his feet as he said the last part.

"Well then lets get to work Little Naru-chan!" She said leading him out of the house.

**XxX**

**A/N: Hey all well this took me a bit longer then expected and I hope you like it and I know this is odd but I for naruto's summon (just because I love summons so damn much) I was either thinking of foxes, tigers or maybe ravens and also I'm thinking of starting one more story called "Naruto: scorpion of the hidden leaves" **


End file.
